Left Behind Disqus
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay Left Behind 12 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Lizzy woke up one morning as per usual and got up to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On her way back she noticed, There's a lot less people here then usual. It seemed Dreamer was gone alone with a group of various others. She sighed going to her room saying to herself: "Of course i'm left behind, i am the unwanted one. The useless girl, the child with no future" as she quoted more and more of the many things her father once told her daily she paused completely. "Is it me?" She pondered. Her personality? The facade she put up to hide the truth? Should she show her true self? She asked herself. "Would they still love me?" She asked looking at her orange in her hand. This orange and her had something in common. They both protected themselves with a shell. She sighed as she stood there pondering and deep in thought. She stood in the main hallway leading to all the rooms on the first floor staring down at her fruit. If she revealed her true self, her real personality would people still like the girl that's left without any thing to hide behind? Perhaps it was for the better, or would it be for the worse. The floor around her seem to fade in and out of existence as she thought things through. But then she seemed to stop thinking, a flashback playing through in her minds eye. "I can help you! I can help!" A little green haired girl called to her only friend, a servant's child. "Y-you sure?" She sobbed. The green haired girl nodded vigorously as she readied her hands. This was when she had more power, before she realized her truly horrible her magic was and suppressed it. The servant boy watched as the girl's hands glowed and he seemed to rise up in the air, she was trying to get him to the tree but she lost control. The boy let out a scream of pain as he seemed to morph in to a small animal. The green haired girl screamed causing her sister to run out and her eyes widened in horror. The green haired girl not sure what to do ran crying in to the woods. Lizzy stood there crying caught in space orange rolling away. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Red • 3 years ago *then hearing someone or something is here. luna came out of the shadows. muttering in elfish* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Red • 3 years ago Lizzy didn't notice, she had forgotten why she hid personality and in turn herself from the world. That accident, that changed her life. She just stood there as if frozen in time. •Share › Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago Coming inside from tossing salt on the ground to prevent ice from forming on these colder days, Brian always hated this cold days. Nothing to do except tend to animals so they wouldn't freeze and huddling for warmth around a fire. Shortly after warming up once inside, the sounds of crying finally dawn on him. "Crying?" he wonder as he turn around the corner and see Lizzy standing there. Slowly he walked up to her, not really sure what to do. It been awhile since he came in contact with emotions like this. "Um... What is the matter?" he asks as he keeps one of his arm length distances from her. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago Lizzy shook her head. "huh?" She asked turning. "Who are you?" She asked. •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I am Brian. One of the maintenance staff workers here. We really haven't had much of a chance to talk. Uh... What has you in tears?" he asks as he rubs the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago "it's nothing" Lizzy said. •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Well from what I learned, crying isn't nothing, but I know better than pry into people's affairs," Brian said as he starts walking to a nearby supply room. "Well, whatever it is, want to help me out?" He ask as he pulls out a ladder, a hammer, and a couple of nails. "Some of Christmas decorations keep falling down and I was ask to look into that. If anything I need someone to hold the ladder and it might distract you if need be." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago "okay" lizzy said. •Share › − Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Rounding out of the hallway and into another, it can clearly be seen a couple of wreaths have fallen down as some streamers were not hanging rightly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Brian ask as he hands Lizzy the hammer and nails as he prop the ladder for the first section. "I know that you barely know me and all that, but maybe a little chatter maybe?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago "no, not really" she said holding the items given to her. •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Well chatter about something else then?" he asks as he climbs the ladder with the wreath in hand. Eyeing the spot where it was last time. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago "I don't want to talk" she said. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy